1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method of making amber soda-lime glass useful in the production of bottles and other containers and to the amber glass made thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical present-day methods of making glass are described in Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology by Kirk-Othmer, (2nd Edition) Volume 10, (1966) at pages 549-557.
The usual raw materials for the production of amber glass are silica (sand), soda ash, limestone or dolomite, feldspar and iron oxide. A representative batch composition in pounds is:
Sand: 22.8 PA0 Soda Ash: 8.0 PA0 Potassium Carbonate: 2.3 PA0 Sodium Nitrate: 2.1 PA0 Lime: 3.0 PA0 Feldspar: 1.6 PA0 Borax: 0.5 PA0 Antimony: 0.1 PA0 Sand: 22.8 PA0 Soda Ash: 8.0 PA0 Potassium Carbonate: 2.3 PA0 Sodium Nitrate: 2.1 PA0 Lime: 3.0 PA0 Feldspar: 1.6 PA0 Borax: 0.5 PA0 Antimony: 0.1
plus iron oxide Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 to the desired color.
The method of the invention may be defined as comprising a method of producing amber soda-lime glass by a fusion process of
plus iron oxide Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 to the desired color, the improvement comprising substituting at least 1 percent of the silica content of the sand, lime and feldspar of the batch with lignite fly ash.